The Turning Point For Severus Snape
by EyeSinc
Summary: With Lily Evan's life in the balance and Severus's fear of going towards Dumbledore, an old friend offers help towards him, with the help of 3 spirits, the Past, the Present and the Future.
1. Chapter 1

As children ran and laughed though the poor street of Spinner's End, a man strolled through with a faux purpose, his black eyes glaring upon those who dared meet them. The children ceased in their laughter and merriment as they concentrated on the swallow coloured man, dressed entirely in black, who seemed so angry all the times he returned to the place of his childhood. There were rumours of him; the greasy haired black haired man in black robes, these rumours mainly stating that he was insane. Some teenager had heard him speak of 'magic' and 'potions', along with some 'Dark Lord' on one of the many dares to break into his home, even though all attempts of this were futile as an almost force field drove them back to their own hovels.

Severus Snape had walked this road many times, though today he walked with a new weight upon his head. Having been allowed back to his old dwelling for the foreseeable future, so near to the beginning, his mind seemed to be unable to think of anything else. It was October 15th, and his Master had just informed him of the Prophecy, the Prophecy his Master was sure was centred upon Lily Evans, who had practically signed her family's death warrant. Severus had begged for Lily's life, but how can one be sure of the intentions of his Master.

A foolish idea danced upon Severus's mind for the briefest of seconds. If Dumbledore was to know, if he were informed of Lily Evan's impending doomed, he would save her. He _could_ save her. He was the only man who could. But this left as quickly as it came. These thoughts were traitorous, and only Severus's extensive knowledge of Occlumency kept him standing now. Doing this would not only signed Lily Evan's death certificate, but his own as quickly. His Master promised, and that would be the thing that kept her alive and breathing and divulging from his path now would be ridiculous.

As he reached his childhood home, his hand rested on the well rusted gate. This place was the place filled with his nightmares of adolescence. Where his mother had ultimately died years ago, and had left to him now, as though he wanted it. Used to the luxury of Malfoy Manor, the relic with the crumbling roof and weeds was quite unsatisfactory to him, though it was a roof, and a door. He moved bat like towards the front door, where he began muttering the counter curses to enter the house. This was a rather mind numbing event, and his eyes wondered as he continued to do so, finally resting upon the door knocker his mother had brought with her meagre money. A wasted purchase, Severus thought as he continued to stare at the ugly ornament. It was meant to be a lion, though Severus always thought it was more of a dirty bronze gargoyle, it's mouth wide open and showing it's four fangs , which behind the bottom two (one of which had been chipped) held the knocker. He'd always wondered why his mother had kept it after all that time.

As he stared, the strangest event seemed to occur at what seemed a flip of a coin. The ugly face of the lion transformed into the handsome, though skeletal face, of the recently deceased Regulas Black, enclosed in a dark green haze. His eyes looked around wildly, as Severus pointed his wand towards the face, trying to think of some hex to use upon this distasteful joke. But any chance of a clever idea was shattered as their eyes met, and Regulas began to scream. Not just a standard scream, a blood-curdling, ear drum shattering scream that cause the already on edge Severus to back up, tripping slightly on the step but as quickly as the apparition occurred, it desisted, once again returning to the lion head of before.

Severus glared at the ornament as it returned to the state. He looked more of a fool then before, and with this thought, he stormed inside of his house, lighting his wand as he did.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat by the small fire he conjured, huddled over the pitiful meal he'd made for himself, now more than ever missing the extravagance of Malfoy Manor, the earlier incident with the knocker forgotten. In his ignorant dreams of childhood, Lily Evan's would be sat beside him, their child, a girl identical to her mother with none of Severus present in her looks or personality, proof of their love and marital bond sat at their feet, her green eyes- so alike to Lily- smiling up at her parents as she asked about their first meeting and their first date, along with the tale of how her father had proposed to her mother. As he told her the tale as old as time, she'd fall asleep and Lily Evans would pick her up, leaning over to Severus and kissing him deeply, before putting their child to bed. That dream had been shattered years ago.

But there was still a chance of this future, once the Potters had been dealt with, she may grow to love him, their lovely child may still live, instead of the half spawn of James Potter.

He sighed, flinging his bowl across the small table, hearing it shatter as he misjudged the length. His dream kept getting poked and attacked by doubts of his Master's honesty. Lily Evans, though an extraordinary witch, was still a Muggleborn, therefore under attack of the new rising regime. Whilst his Master was merciful, there was a limit, and if Lily Evans was still as stubborn as he remembered, his Masters patience might be tested, with the result being Lily Evans, life a price Severus was unwilling to pay.

And these thoughts alone would kill him, ruining Lily Evans already meagre chance of life.

He held his head in his hands, his thoughts tearing his mind apart.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, his mind waging war on him, but he was roused when the fire began to flicker slightly, before extinguishing itself, without the help of breeze or other worldly idea that Severus could think of. The floor was becoming covered in mist, dense enough to make it difficult to see the hard wooden flooring, and though Severus used his magic to summon wind, it remained, unaffected by anything he attempted, which confused him immensely. Not being big headed, but it was widely acknowledged that he was a very talented wizard, shown by the Dark Lords trust and appreciation of him.

He stood, raising his wand to shoulder height, trying to find the cause of the mist that now encased his feet.

Exploring his childhood house, which also was covered in the fog, caused endless memories to force their way into his mind. The lone child in the corner, crying into his shirt as the world corrupted him. He refused to remember anymore, that much he would control, whether he wanted to or not.

He could not find a logical reason for the mist, so instead rested upon his childhood bed, which seemed smaller now. As a child, this bed was an impenetrable fortress from his horror of a childhood, now as an adult, it just reminded him how alone he truly was. There was no Lily Evans here now, just the empty shell of his house, devoid of his mother or father.

He slept uneasily, a constant repetition of different deaths of Lily Evans tormenting him. He always stood away from the action, unable to help in any way, whilst James Potter offered his Lily Evans as a tribute for his own stinking life. Whilst the Dark Lord had agreed to Severus's wish, the word of a Pureblood overpowered the words of a humble Halfblood. He awoke as his Master screamed the curse at his Lily Evans, rubbing his eyes and moving to the bathroom. Filing the sink with water, he flicked some upon his face waking him up entirely. Considering his options, he moved back to his bedroom, only to find a blood covered shape by his window, a shackle around his ankle with the chain attached to a pile of bodies that rotted in the corner. Staring for a moment at the apparition, Severus remembered the name of the man before him.

"Regulas?"  
The figure nodded, his grey eyes bright against the scarlet that covered him "Yes, it is I, Severus"

"I heard of your disappearance just days back" Severus sneered slightly "This dream is an odd one"

"It is no dream"

The cause of his disappearance, but it wasn't in a blaze of war as the blood suggested.

"I would offer a seat, but I wouldn't wish to clear the mess you leave-"  
"You mock me old friend, but you'll be a lot worse" he stepped towards Severus, his bare feet leaving bloody foot prints upon the floor

"I do not understand"  
"I wear the blood and carry the bodies of those I've killed to remind me daily, not that I needed it" the thing shivered, the scarlet glistening the moonlight "I remember every second"

"It was for the greater good-"

"I have no time to chat Severus, I come here with a warning, a warning I wish I had"

"I need no warning from a dream" he sneered

"Well heed it! I am sending 3 sprits to help you-"  
"I need no help from a dream"

"These sprits will help you come to a conclusion from the turmoil of your mind" Regulas looked at his friend "I pray no one else dies from unnecessary means that the Death Eaters enforce upon the world"

"What happened to you?"  
"Something I hope is known later, though if I tell you, you will be in more danger than before" Regulas looked at the clock upon Severus's wall "My time's grown short, I will leave you in the capable hands of the Sprits, my friend"

Suddenly, light burned through the thing, causing screams to erupt from its very soul. It burnt off the supposed flesh off the body, leaving his bones and eyeballs in a small pile upon the floor, as the mist concealed it and vanishing the pile from sight, along with the mist.

Severus stared at the one bloody eyeball remaining, left as a reminder of the event, not that it was needed. His breathing become shallow as he stared at the thing that kept meeting his gaze.


End file.
